That's What Friends Are For
by Books are our escapes
Summary: Ten years after the movie, jay and Carlos finally want to start a family. What happens when they ask Evie to help them out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is a multi chap Jaylos for you. it does get a little hot and heavy at the end, but no smut. I won't keep you waiting too long. So here it is.**

"Alright Miss Evie, are you ready?" Doc asked the blue haired princess. Nodding, she thought back to a month ago when she was approached by two of her best friends.

"Hey, Evie, could we talk to you for a minute?" Carlos asked, his arm around his husbands waist. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course. What's up you two?"

"Well, we were talking the other day and, well," Jay starts. He looks down at Carlos with a smile. "We decided we want to start a family." They smiled at their friend as she processed this information. Once she understood what they meant, she started freaking out.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Oh I'm so happy for you two!" She jumps up and hugs the two. "Wait, how am I involved in this?" A look of concern crosses the princesses face.

"Well, we were wondering if you would help us." Carlos asks, blushing slightly. Jay gives her a smirk as he says this.

"Wait, like…" Evie makes a few motions win her hands. Jay starts laughing his deep laugh while his husband blushes even darker. "I love you guys, you know that, but-"

"Evie, Evie, we were going to ask you to be a surrogate," Jay laughs. "Unless you would prefer another way?" He raises his eyebrows at her as Carlos slaps him in the arm.

"Jay, baby, come on," Carlos chastises.

"Mm Carlos, honey, you know I love you," Jay plants a kiss on the smaller man's forehead. "Anyway, Evie we know it's a lot to ask of you, but would you be willing to be a surrogate for us?"

"I am so so honored, but I don't know. Could I think about it for a little while? I would need to talk to Doug, make sure he is ok with it," The princess looked at her best friends, smiling at how in love they were.

"Of course, Evie. But could you do us a favor and not tell anyone? We don't know if this will work and want to wait." Carlos asks. "And it's ok if you say no, we will find another way."

"I know, I know." Evie responds, looking at her watch. "Hey, I have to go find Doug, I'll get back to you guys, ok?" Before they can protest, she gives them each a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, laughing.

Evie was sitting on her bed filing her nails when her husband, Doug walked in.

"Hey honey, how was you day?" Doug asks, placing a kiss on his wife's head. She smiled and pulled him in for a longer kiss.

"It was good, I got some material for Mal's new dress." Evie smiled at her husband, the excitement of a new dress bubbling out of her. Doug was grading papers when Evie remembered her news.

"Oh, and I'm going to be pregnant soon, but you aren't going to be the father. Jay and Carlos are the fathers." She said nonchalantly. "Of course that means I have to make a whole new wardrobe." The princess sighed.

"Ok, honey," Doug said, engrossed in his grading. "Wait, WHAT?!" Doug shouts, standing. "You are going to carry the child of someone other than your husband, TWO someone's to be exact. And they happen to be two of your BEST FRIENDS!" Doug paced the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Doug, sweetie, calm down. Jay and Carlos asked me to be a surrogate for them and I said I would think about it. I know this will make things difficult but honestly Doug, I don't care. I love both Jay and Carlos and I want to see them happy. If me helping them start a family will make them happy, then I am going to do that." Evie snapped.

"Eve…" Doug walked over to their bed and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, I know you want to help make them happy. But this will be your first time being pregnant, I feel like I will be pushed aside, deemed not important. I want to be the one going through all this with you. To be able to see the ultrasound and know that I am seeing my child, " Doug looks into his wife's eyes. "Our child."

"Honey, you won't be pushed aside. You are so, so important to me. I love you so much, you know I do. And I can promise that one day you will be able to see that ultrasound and know it is our baby. But first I have to do something for my friends, because I love them too and want them to be happy." Evie presses a chaste kiss against Doug's lips, sealing her promise.

\- "Yes, Doc, I am ready." Evie responded, sitting back in the chair at Doc's OB/GYN office.

"Ok, here we have a mix of both Jay and Carols's sperm-"

"Doc, thank you so much for doing this for me and the boys, but I do know how this works. And I would rather not talk about my friend's sperm." Evie smiled at her uncle-in-law. "Could we just get on with the procedure?"

"Of course, Miss."

Two weeks later

"Bo-oys! I have something for you!" Evie sang, walking through the front hall of the Jay and Carlos's house. "Guess what I have!" Jay walked into the hall to see his blue haired friend prancing around, singing. He walked around her and snatched the bag she was holding right out of her hand.

Jay opened up the bag and saw a pregnancy test sitting at the bottom. He looked up at Evie, a question in his eyes.

"Have you taken it yet?" He asked with the utmost sincerity.

"No, not yet. I wanted to wait to do it with you two." Evie said, trying to take the bag back. Jay held it up over his head, laughing.

"Hey Carlos! Get down here!" Jay shouted up the stairs. "Evie is here with the test!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Carlos sighed as he ran down the stairs. When he saw his husband holding the white paper bag up above his head his face split with a grin. "Come on Jay, give her the test back." Jay reluctantly gave the princess her pregnancy test.

"Ok, I'll go take this. I'll meet you two in the dining room?" Evie says, walking towards the downstairs bathroom.

By the time Evie came out of the bathroom, Jay was already pacing the floor of the dining room. He was running his hands through his hair while Carlos tried to calm him down.

"And now we wait," Evie announced, sitting in one of the chairs. Jay walked over and stood behind her shoulder. Standing, Carlos put his arms around his husbands waist. The three stayed in that position for the duration of the two minutes. It was the longest two minutes of their lives.

"It's time, are you guys ready?" Evie took a deep breath and flipped the test over. They looked at the test and they all smiled.

"It's positive! Oh my god, Jay we are going to be parents!" Carlos exclaimed. "Evie thank you so much, we owe you big time." Evie smiled and pulled both men into a big hug.

"I know you do. That's why you guys are going to get me food for the duration of this pregnancy. Whatever I crave, whenever I crave it." They had been living in Auradon for twenty years but Evie still had some evil in her. She smirked and blew kisses to the boys, then sauntered out the door.

"Oh, and that includes helping me with morning sickness!" She shouted, half way out the door. Looking at his husband, Carlos rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Jay?" He shouted with his head in the fridge. Jay comes up behind him and rests his head on the smaller mans shoulder.

"I think we should go to the castle and tell our illustrious King and Queen this wonderful news." Jay suggests, kissing his husband on the cheek. "And then maybe convince them to take us out for dinner, because hey, we are going to be parents."

"Mm I like that idea," Carlos spins around to face his love. "Or, we could stay home, tell our friends tomorrow, order a pizza and celebrate on our own." He raises his eyebrows in question. Smiling, Jay nods and put his hands on the wall on either side of Carlos's head. The smaller boy throws his arms around his loves neck, pressing their lips together. Carlos's hands move to Jay's hair, pulling his fingers through it.

"I love your hair," Carlos mumbles against the taller mans lips. "So soft." Jay moves his hands down to Carlos's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. His lips travel down to his love's jaw. He leaves little kisses all up and down it, moving down his neck. Carlos throws his head back to give his husband a better angel. Sucking at his pulse point, Jay moves his hands under the smaller mans shirt. He runs his hands across his husbands chest under the shirt. Impatient, Carlos rips it off and tugs on Jay's hair to pull his face in closer.

"Off. Shirt, off." Carlos manages to get out. He tugs at the hem of Jay's shirt, pulling it off between their bodies. Carlos began moving his mouth down Jay's chest, kissing his way down his stomach. He ran his tongue along the waist of the older mans pants. Carlos unbuttons the jeans and runs his lips along the newly exposed skin. Jay throws his head back, letting out a moan.

"Ow! Shit shit shit!" Jay exclaims, touching the back of his head. Carlos shot up, hand on Jay's arm.

"What, Jay are you ok? What's wrong honey?"

"I hit my head on the picture frame, I think I'm bleeding." Jay said slowly, looking at his hand. Shocked, Carlos reached around his husbands head to feel the spot he hit. The hair was damp and sticky, blood getting caught in it.

"Get a towel, put it against your head. I will call Doc, sit down and don't move too much. It'll be ok." Carlos instructed. As Jay got the towel and a chair, Carlos grabbed his phone and started running upstairs. Dialing as fast as he could, he burst into their bedroom and started packing a bag.

"Doc? Hi it's Carlos De Vil. Jay just hit his head and he's bleeding freely. I told him to hold a towel against it and stay still, but he needs more help than that. We will be leaving in a few minutes to come down to the ER." Carlos hung up and ran downstairs with the duffel bag. "Come on Jay we are going to the hospit—" Carlos stopped. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Jay laying on the floor, unconscious. "Jay! Oh no no no, Jay come on wake up." Carlos pleaded as he picked up his husband and ran out to their car.

 **well? What did you think? I know, I'm evil. *casually sings evil like me* next chapter will be up in a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! I would say that I'm sorry about that last cliffhanger, but I'm really not... Here is the next chapter!**

"Sir, sir please can you tell us what happened?" The receptionist tried to ask Carlos but he was too wound up to be able to form coherent sentences.

"I don't know! He hit his head and started bleeding so I went upstairs to get my keys and some clothes for the hospital but when I came down stairs he was on the floor and he wasn't responding and I didn't know what to do so I grabbed him and came here and he looks really pale and-" Carlos was still holding his husband in his arms.

"Ok, it's ok, sir. We will get a room for him and a doctor will be in to look at his head. For now we need you to fill out some forms for us. Ok?" Carlos nodded as the receptionist lead him into a small room.

Carlos sat next to his husband, stroking his hair. They were in their room at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come back. She had already looked at Jay's head and gotten him on an IV, seeing as how he lost so much blood. They had put so many bandages around his head, that when Carlos looked at him he was reminded of Jafar's turban.

"Carlos?" Jay croaked, "what happened?" Jay started to sit up but thought better of it. He reached up to touch his head and felt the turban. A look of horror crossed his face, whether because of his injury or because of his father, Carlos did not know.

"You hit your head on a picture frame, you started bleeding a lot. I went upstairs to get the keys and some things for the hospital and when I came back down you were on the floor. You have a mild concussion and have lost a lot of blood, but the doctors say you will be ok." Carlos puts his hand on Jay's cheek. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

"I'm feeling better now, thank you, Carlos. I don't know what I'd do with out you," Jay reassures him.

"Without me? You'd be….." Carlos trails off, not even wanting to finish that thought. "Anyway, the doctor said you could come home today as long as I wake you up every few hours tonight." Jay smiled from his bed as Carlos packed up their stuff. He had brought extra clothes for the both of them, thinking they would have had to stay longer.

"Hey Carlos, did they say when I could take this- this…turban off? It just reminds me too much of…him.." Jay said, trailing off. Carlos moved to sit on the bed next to his husband. He put his arm around the taller mans bare shoulders and kissed his temple.

"Before we check out they will take it off for you." Carlos informed him. " But I do have to warn you, the cut was so bad you had to get stitches, and they, well they had to cut some of your hair, well, shave really." At hearing this, the look on Jay's face becomes one of fear.

Reaching up to the back of his head, Jay starts shouting. "They did what! Carlos de Vil you let them shave my head!" Carlos starts cracking up when he sees his husbands reaction. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny, Carlos, this is my hair we are talking about."

"Jay, I was kidding. They didn't have to cut your hair. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Oh you evil little bastard." Before Jay can try to attack him, Carlos sweeps in and gives him a quick, chaste kiss. Carlos starts laughing, but stops abruptly when he sees a confused look on the tourney players face.

"Jay, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just….never mind," he says distractedly. "Hey, we should talk to Evie, you know, about the whole surrogate thing."

Carlos's jaw drops. The doctors said this could happen, but it was very unlikely. He couldn't believe that Jay, his Jay. His strong, smart, beautiful Jay had forgotten that they were going to be parents, that they had a baby on the way, that they had already asked Evie, and that she said yes.

 **Well? Thoughts? Questions? Want to yell and scream at me? Leave a review!**


End file.
